2013.06.03 - Mutant Ball Quidditch Style
Sunday afternoon, Jean Grey is sat beneath a tree alongside the lake, gazing out at the water. The waves are a little choppy today -- there's a good cool breeze blowing that's kicking up a little bit of foam. Birds dive and swoop over the water in some elaborate game of chase... or maybe they're hunting. It's hard to say. And, at the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. Birds will be birds. Where she sits is a goodly distance from the boathouse and the more 'public' areas of the shoreline. She sits a little higher on the slope, simply observing. There's a small tablet beside her, the screen displaying the page of an ebook that, for the moment, sits unread. Having just returned from a trip overseas, Shift is dressed in a manner common to him--a pair of nondescript jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and the leather riding jacket he wears at almost all times. A cigarette dangles from his free hand, the other holding a bottle of water. Earbuds stick out from his ears, and a pair of shades sit perched upon his nose. The mid-afternoon sun glints from the dark surface of his bald head as he walks down the way, minding his own business for the time being. And while other people relax, it's almost as if the theme to Jaws is being played in the background. Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. DUN DAH! Now why would that theme be playing at all? Well, technically it isn't. But that still doesn't exactly mean that it's safe to enter the water. Or maybe it is. Because eventually there is a splash from the lake, before someone up and trudges right out of it. Who is it? It's X-23 a.k.a. Laura Kinney. And she's in her old Weapon X uniform as she just walks out of the lake and up onto the shore. Yeah. Considering that it's her, it's probably best not to ask what she was doing. It's been a long time since Kurt's truly felt like he's been hit by a Mac truck. Mind, he's never truly been hit, but by all accounts, that's exactly how he feels. Having finally dragged his fuzzy butt out of bed, he's making his way to the lake; the scene of the crime, as it were. It's a place where he finds a good deal of comfort, and contentment. And right now? All is right with the world. -bamf!- Showing up at lake's edge, Kurt pauses, his expression apologetic.. before he glances, and spies a familiar but previously absent friend. "Jean..." Beat. "Mein freund! Welkommen back.." The apologetic smile is gone, and a genuinely happy, if not tired one is in its place. "Where have--" And.. Laura appears.. Cool breeze? Well that's getting cooler. Bobby Drake tends to bring a chill with him and today it's a little more chilly. Both because people have been asking him for some relief from the heat and because he's got some stressful things on his mind. His attire might seem unusual for him and the weather...jeans, a long sleeved school shirt, and a pair of gloves. Heading for the beach himself, he pauses when he spots people ahead. He's considering heading somewhere else when he sees Shift. "Hey. If it isn't Shift, long time no see, man!" he declares, happy to see a friend he hasn't seen in awhile. Seeing Jean and Laura too, he offers a wave their way. Then a wild Nightcrawler appears! Bobby throws a poke-...no wait, Bobby smiles his way too. "Hey." Jean glances up as each of the other mutants gradually make their presences known -- the telepath sensing each approach before her attention fully focuses. She offers a simple smile in greeting, raising a hand to respond collectively to the various greetings. "Wow," she says, green eyes reflecting the light, "got busy suddenly." But, it's not a complaint. These people are, after all, her family -- such as it is. Laura's silent, predatory entry is fairly typical of her, so the telepath pays it little mind. The girl looks well enough and knows how to get attention when she actually wants it. Shift's appearance makes it clear he's settled back in nicely, and she knows he and Nightcrawler have things to chat about, even if the smoking fellow isn't quite aware of it, yet. It's Bobby that holds her attention most, however, given his unusual garb and the stress rolling off him. It's hard for the teep not to pick up on that, despite his smiling demeanor. A red brow arches faintly. Its likely that whatever is playing through Shift's earbuds isn't too terribly loud, for his eyes are drawn by both Kurt and Bobby. A smile curls his lips, and he perches the cigarette between them long enough to withdraw a smartphone, pause what was playing, then tuck the earbuds behind the collar of his shirt. Diverting his path, the African walks toward those who seem to be gathering closer, and flicks some ash from the cigarette to the side as he goes. "Kurt, Bobby," comes his accented response. "It is good to see you too." To Kurt he looks first, saying, "All ovah de globe, on de hunt for our littah friend, 'Highball'." He shares his attention between the two X-Men. "Who is now in de custody of da Justice League, awaiting prosecution." One might expect Kwabena to share this news with a bit more pomp and circumstance. On the contrary, the typically animated Ghanaian seems more subdued, as if something heavy were on his mind. Regardless, a grin pierces the muted demeanor and he reaches over to slap Bobby on the shoulder. "Good to see you too, Ice." He studies the blond haired mutant for a moment or two, before turning his attention at last to the ladies. A silent acknowledgement is given to each, his gaze momentarily lingering upon Laura and Jean alike. Seems like everyone has something on their minds today. And the other mutants here do get nods of greeting from Laura. heck, she starts to even give Bobby and odd look, while her ears perk up at what she /thinks/ she hears Kurt starting to say to Jean, when in fact her gaze locks onto Kwa and she frowns. But she doesn't say anything. Or comment. Not as she instead just sort of drifts over to the others. Kurt puts a hand out in greeting to the Ghanian, and with the news, the smile grows to show the points of his fangs. "That is good news indeed, mein freund. But," and here, he pauses before, "you look.. pensive." Those glowing yellow pupilless eyes linger on the returned Xer for a few long moments before he exhales, the smile remaining. There's time yet. Honestly, there isn't much that weighs too heavily on Kurt's mind, though a few things lurk around the edges. Promises have been made, and there's no breaking them. But, again.. time. "Jean.. so you know.. TJ und I spoke," which is part of the reason for his fatigue. Not only 'speaking', but.. action. Discoveries.. and plans. Laura's approach is watched, the blue, spade-tipped tail flicking, as is its wont, though his attention is to Bobby. Kurt can't help but catch Jean's .. look, and the smile turns.. a little tighter. Still haven't spoken to her yet, mein freund? is considered, but ultimately, unspoken. Instead.. "It's a bit hot for long sleeves, ja?" Sorry, Shift, a slap on the shoulder isn't enough for Bobby right now. You're getting a great big bro-hug from the extra chilly man. Of course if Shift is paying attention, he might notice Bobby feels a little more solid than usual. The Iceman doesn't linger though, pulling back. "The JL huh? Well...better than the cops I guess," he remarks. He starts to say something else when he gets that familiar 'uh oh, busted' feeling. Bobby Senses, tingling! Glancing Jean's way, Bobby pauses when he sees that eyebrow. His old friend might recognize the 'guilty but trying my best to not look like it' expression from his youth. Kurt mentioning TJ has Bobby perking up slightly as well but no comment yet. And then Kurt catches him too and Bobby tries to laugh it off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, you know me. Total fashion rebel. Hawaiian shirts in the winter, long sleeves in the summer," he says. Oof! Kwabena comes away laughing, which is a momentary relief from the pensive expression. "Given his, uh, abilities, we needed some place where he could be held safely." "Yes," answers Kwabena, turning to Kurt. "I have discussed it in my action report." The pensive expression returns, sadly. "Dere was an incident. A mutagenic inhibitor." He cants his head toward Jean, who had penned the term, and Laura, who was with her on the response team in New York. "Not yet sure if it came from a device, or anodah person. A mutant or meta human capable of inhibiting our X-Genes." He shudders for a moment, drawing his arms a bit closer to his body. "But, I can promise you, dis situation is being investigated." Jean gives Shift a light nod, and a small smile. Yes, it does seem like everyone's got something on their minds, today. And she can pick up on the tension from all of them, which only adds to her own. It takes a conscious effort to shore up her shields to stop the worst of it. She gives Kurt a nod, and her smile lightens for a moment. "Oh, good," she replies. "I figured you would." Those two are an easy pair -- like father, like daughter, so to speak. Whatever it is the pair are referencing, however, she doesn't clarify, either. Her gaze darts over to Bobby -- and his guilty look. The direct look she gives him is another of those recognizable from their youth: We'll talk about this later. She'll at least forebear pinning him in the middle of a crowd, for all that it'd be a simple thing for her to 'double-speak' to him. (I.e. Telepathically converse with him while maintaining a separate, audible conversation for the others.) It's rude, however, so she refrains. Her attention returns to Shift, with his update. "Good," she notes. "Keep me posted. I've been sending out feelers among my contacts, but if there's anything going on out there, someone's keeping it under tight wraps. There's not a lot of chatter." There actually is a head shake for Laura as she hears Bobby's little bit regarding being a fashion rebel. And yet on the other hand... "I can try to... 'Talk' to my contacts too. If they are willing to 'listen. If that helps." is said by the clone girl with a shrug, as if she's trying to offer what help she can, even if it's nowhere near as much as Jean is offering in her opinion. "The trick is getting her to stop talking," Kurt quips, though.. whomever this TJ may be, she's apparently someone Kurt feels some measure of affection for. "Oh.. und if anyone asks, it wasn't me that was climbing the walls und the ceilings last night." And that's his story.. and he's sticking to it! Kwabene's update gains a slow nod from the mutant, and his head cants, yellow eyes narrowing slightly. "Perhaps, mein freund, you would do well to join me.." and he pauses before he lets the thought drop for the moment, picking another bit up, "Time to go und have a beer after dinner, perhaps? To unwind. You know when you dwell on something, what should be easy to see becomes hidden." And the fact that Laura's volunteering to do some searching? Should give Kwa a little breathing room. Bobby's covering gains a raised brow; they're amongst friends, not only mutants. And who gathered would think ill of the Iceman because of what weighs heavily on his friend's mind? "Bobby, I think.." But it's Jean's reaction that is given some measure, and taking a deep breath, Kurt extricates himself from that particular visual dialog, and settles on flopping onto the ground, his tail looping around the side. "I think we have been absent from the other too long, meinen freunden." Bobby gives Jean a defeated little nod. He recognizes the look and he doubts there's any sense in trying to get out of it. Not with how bad things are getting and the fact that others know too. When Kurt starts to say his name, Bobby looks up at him with a little frown. Part of him covering up is not wanting to worry people...especially not wanting to freak out any students. "Wait, another one?" he looks to Shift at the mention of an inhibitor and frowns. "Like that weird green like they had in Alaska?" he asks, still annoyed about the Sentinel mission. "I can poke around a bit too. Just gonna ask some of our fellow powered heroes if they've heard anything, mostly," he says. He then grins. "It was totally me on the walls. Spider-Man impression. No clue who was on the ceilings," he jokes, trying to get some laughs to lighten the mood. "Which could be a good or a bad thing," Kwabena replies to Jean. "I am keeping an active thread on de X-Net for dis investigation, but am advising dat all team membahs be mindful of dere abilities. We must be prepared if dis person or device becomes activated again." A small smirk appears on his face, a simple reminder of the coy African who lies beneath the thoughtful frowns. "I don't want to find out de hard way, if you undahstand what I mean." Like, jumping off a building and NOT turning into smoke upon impact. Yes, that would not be pleasant. A nod is given to Laura. "Yes, thank you. I also have Remy LeBeau looking into dis. He has his own way." A long breath is taken, before his hand poofs into smoke in a nonchalant way, which serves to extinguish his cigarette. The dead butt gets stuffed into a pocket, and he turns an amicable smile upon Kurt. "Yes, dat is a good idea, boss." Bobby's question reminds him of the tale Domino had shared with him, and he nods his head in affirmation. "Something like dat, yes." And then, he snorts. "Yes, Bobby just wants an excuse to wear de spandex." Jean arches her brow, again, this time at Kurt, when he mentions climbing the walls. "A blue fuzzy male elf clearly climbing the walls and bamfing through the mansion wasn't you?" she says to him, her lips twitching a little. "Uh-huh. Sure. The whole mansion knew you were on a tear last night." The sulfur was hard to miss. She nods to Kwabena, however. "I hear you," she agrees, the same sort of knowing smile on her own lips. No. They don't want to be flatfooted again. There's too much of that going around. Jean tries not to laugh, however, at the spandex comment. Spandex would be less conspicuous than long sweaters and gloves. Instead, she just shakes her head and shifts her back against the trunk of the tree. Her lips purse for a moment. She looks to each one in turn. "Seems to me," she says slowly, "we're all up to our necks in it, again. But, there's nothing we can do about it just at this moment." Which means, of course, it's time for a distraction. So... "Bobby, how're your snowballs? Think you can do us up a baseball?" Because, give the teek a ball or three and she can introduce them all to Mutant Quidditch... 3... 2... 1... Unlike Jean, Laura actually does /laugh/ at Kwas comment. Sure her lip trembles for a moment or two before that outburst, but still.... The idea of Bobby in spandex...? Yeap. Definitely worth a laugh. And yet after a moment or two, that laugh stops just as suddenly as it started. All though if she knew he was also covering something, then odds are she wouldn't be laughing. On the other hand, the fact that someone climbed on the walls and it wasn't Kurt.... Well, at that the female clone can't help but tilt her head at the fuzzy blue mutant and ask, "Who was it then?" "Of course Bobby wants an opportunity to wear spandex.. but we all know that there's no need for an excuse for him," Kurt quips, the grin showing those fangs again. His tail begins to dig a hole again, the spade end quite good at the job. "But.. ja. I will keep an eye out. I've been watching for signs of mutant research, und have gone to a few places to shut facilities down. Some successful, others.. eventually successful." But, nothing like keeping a positive attitude on things! "There are always leads." Jean's comment regarding the scent of brimstone, and then the question as to who it could have been.. and he whistles. "I don't think I am at liberty to tell.. couldn't be me." Nope. Nope.. he was just along for the ride! Bobby just smirks at Kwa's comment. "Hey, my butt looks great in spandex. Why deprive the world of such an amazing sight?" he asks. The Laura's laughing and Bobby just stares. He can't quite decide how to react to that. He grins Kurt's way though. He gives Jean an impish smile at the question. "Oh, Jean. Wait till we're in private to ask about those," he teases. It's immediately followed by an apologetic look and a 'too good to pass up' smile. Lifting a hand, he forms up a snowball and lightly tosses it Jean's way. The fact that Laura, of all people, busts out laughing at his remark? Definitely brings a rueful grin from Kwabena. He then turns on Kurt and presses, "Yes, who was it, den?" He finally turns then to Bobby, still smirking. "Whatevah you say, Ice." He takes a step backward, and with a signature crackling sound, his right arm begins to bristle and harden into matter stronger than flesh. "I have my own bat, right here!" Jean rolls her eyes at Bobby's comment. With him? It's to be expected. And, hey, it's not like she's dating anyone, these days. So, he doesn't have to worry about getting mauled, blasted, or suffering some other form of injury. (Not that he can't take care of himself.) Nonetheless, she rises as he tosses the snowball her way, catching it telekinetically. Using her own power, on the molecular level, she reshapes it slightly, adding a couple of small wings out the side. She doesn't make them buzz, mind. That's way too much work. But the thought is there. She sends it spinning around the heads of the various mutants around. "Catch!" she then says with a wink, sending it zipping off between Kwa and Laura, off along the shore. Oh you had to buzz it by Laura, didn't you Jean? Oh well, at that one word, out comes the claws with a *SNIKT!* as Laura tries to just leap right at the winged snowball, before she tries to skewer it. Of course she just has to miss as well! But oh well, that's half the fun, isn't it? Of course as she does that, her expression changes back to being devoid of any and all emotion, as if she forgot all about the question of who may have been climbing instead of Kurt, as well as the idea of Bobby in spandex. "You'll know her the minute you see her," is replied cryptically, though with a broad, fanged smile. Kurt's attention, however, is brought around by the 'ball', and as it's transformed into a snitch? Kurt doesn't seem to move from his spot, but he's gone regardless, in that brimstone-smoke of a BAMF, the hole dug by his tail the only indication that he was there at all. Instead, now, he's appears in the air with that infernal sound popping behind him.. and in making a grab for it, pulls off a rapid trio of teleports all in the effort to get the thing. BAMF*BAMF*BAMF! Not to be, however... darn teeps! Bobby watches Kwa's arm shift and then forms up an ice bat. When Jean sends the ball buzzing, Bobby just laughs and watches the others go. "Well, that's a new one. I may have to add it to the mutant ball playbook." Jean's good! Kwabena leaps into the air as the snowball comes his way, but his bat-arm, though it wins through the air with a whistling sound, catches nothing! He lands in a sprawl, catching himself with his free hand, then goes running after it with a broad grin in his face. "I cannot-" he starts, but then, something in his pocket begins to buzz. He stops short, pulls out his phone, then frowns. "Ah, I -must- take dis call. I am sorry!" With that, he rushes off, phone in hand. Jean is reasonably kind with the icy snitch's flight pattern -- in so far as she doesn't take it up higher than she thinks Laura can jump. (At least, not unless she sees the girl starting to rely on the others to help her get higher.) She flashes a grin at Bobby. "Make me some bludgers, and we'll get a whole in-house league going." What's mutant ball without a little inspiration, after all? Of course, she may want to find another teek to help her, however. Just because. Nate, maybe. Perhaps it'll help him with finer-grained control. As Laura and Kwa each swing and miss, she buzzes the ball in circles around them and sends it streaking again. Kurt's bamfs are quick, but, yes, the telepath knows just where he's going -- and that he's still tired from his activities the day before, giving her a subtle edge. The ball doubles back, then, reversing direction entirely. Bludgers? Yeah. it's probably a good thing that Laura has no clue what they are. Otherwise if they were to come out, she'd definitely try to deal with those her own way, leaving the 'snitch' for others. But since they aren't here right now... Well, she does glance back at Kwa as he heads off, momentarily offering him a nod. And yet, as Kurt teleports around, she does start to get an idea. As she watches, and waits, watching what he's doing, while waiting for a 'perfect' moment when the 'snitch' /hopefully/ gets closer to her again... Kurt lands on the ground in his 'classic' three fingered crouch, a forearm settled across his knee. Yellow eyes are gleaming with the chase, and he watches the seemingly randomness of the winged icy snitch, and the efforts of the others. "Bobby, get moving und help.." Still, Kurt's not long before he leaps into the air after the thing, flipping forward in the momentum before he's gone again in a BAMF.. only to reappear again along the flight path that he's predicted.. rightly or wrongly. Which will probably be wrongly as a TELEPATH is flying the thing! Kurt disappears again along its path in a rapid-fire triple BAMF once again, each one just a little more out, in separate directions. (He does work in 3 dimensions, spatially!) Bobby just smirks and tosses the ice bat into the lake. "I can do you one better," he says, forming up another snowball. "I Bobby just smirks and tosses the ice bat into the lake. "I can do you one better," he says, forming up another snowball. "Head's up!" he calls before he starts tossing snowballs at Kurt and Laura. Sure he's no teek but the currently unusually garbed Iceman can provide substitutes for the Bludgers. At the very instant Kurt bamfs, Jean sends the icy snitch careening off at a 90 degree angle from the original flight path, closer to Laura. She laughs as Bobby starts chucking snowballs at the pair, Kwabena having to take his leave to take a phone call. She stands beneath a tree along the lakeshore, a little further up the slope than the main shoreline buildings. Her tablet sits propped against a root, ignored for the moment. Bobby has created an icy snitch for her to buzz around the meadow like something out of Harry Potter, while he, in turn, slings 'bludgers' at both Kurt and Laura, as they attempt to catch the snitch. It's a new twist on a pick-up game of Mutant Ball. Scott Summers makes his way along the path and arrives at the game, mid session. He stops a few paces from Jean, folds his arms, and watches the crew and their new game. After a few moments, he leans against a tree and can't help but have a smile on his face. And as those 'bludgers' come her way, Laura does /NOT/ try to dodge them. She just takes the hits. Sure some /almost/ knock her over due to the force behind the throws, and she's left with bruises (which quickly vanish) but she doesn't really pay them much mind. Especially not as the snitch starts to come back towards her. Then, just falling back onto training, and trying /not/ to even think about what she's doing, she tries to lunge at the snitch yet again... Oh, now.. this isn't fair.. but it becomes a great deal more fun, even if the Indigo bamfer is tired. Fatigued. It's telling around those all-yellow orbs, if one knows to look beneath the fuzz and the good humour. As the balls are lobbed, Kurt lands and flips off again, the teleporting bringing him higher and higher into the air, and then to the side as he dodges the things even as he tries to make his way near the flight path of the winged ice ball. "Bobby, you are.." BAMF Ooor, it's easy enough if Kurt's thoughts are towards the dodging of the bludgers.. and if he happens to get near in his travels.. Don't think about it, Kurt.. BAMF Bobby laughs. "What? Gonna dunk me in the lake, Kurt?" he calls, teasing a little. He's not really aiming as he hurls the snowballs. Dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and gloves...odd for the summer heat...he's just tossing those snowballs out at Kurt and Laura to add a little extra fun to the snitch-chase. Jean glances to Scott as he arrives, noticing his smile. Wonders never cease. She gives him a light wave, and the snitch is very nearly skewered on one of Laura's claws, for the moment's distraction. It shoots straight up, then, before looping around in a wide arc around her and zipping straight at Kurt before careening off, again. Scott notices Jean's wave and he gives her a nod, before walking over. "This is a new one. I've never read the books, but I'm thinking it comes straight outta Harry Potter. Am I right?" And as the snitch just barely escapes her grasp, Laura frowns, even as she slams into the ground. And yet as she gets back up, she notices Scott, and even glances in his direction, before she just goes back to silently waiting. And yes, she still doesn't even try to dodge the bludgers. "Ja.. because this.." Kurt doesn't stop teleporting to avoid the iceballs, and he's now looking as if he's in a completely random pattern, letting.. his hard-wired instinct take over. BAMF "...little demon.." The snitch heads in his direction, and rather than attempting to catch it, the blue elf actually teleports away from it, sideways. BAMF "...wants to go ice skating!" Kurt teleports again and lands right behind Bobby, and snaking a tail out low, and reaching high, goes to grab his friend to do JUST that. "Time to go swimming.. you must be hot in those clothes.." "Hi Scott!" Bobby makes sure to soften the bludgers up a bit when he notices he's causing bruises. He's not in the mood to break anyone today. Scott's voice gets Bobby glancing over and tensing a moment but before he can comment or greet, there's a Kurt. Bobby jumps as he's grabbed dropping the snowball he had in hand. "Hey!" Jean gives Scott a light nod. "It does," she agrees. "Though, truthfully, I've only ever seen the movies." Because, let's face it, she rarely reads just for fun. Even the ebook on her tablet, currently, is actually a science journal. She laughs as Kurt grabs Bobby and threatens to dunk him. The stitch swerves crazily, but, without the bludgers acting as distractions (albeit largely ignored distractions) for Laura, it's probably a more even fight, now, and the girl's claws swipe close enough to shatter a little icy wing. "Nice," Jean laughs, in response. "Who's winning," Scott asks Jean as he regards the teams. He gives those who have called out to him a wave. Everything about him seems to be uplifted a bit. He almost seems happy. "I guess it beats basketball." And as Kurt distracts Bobby, Laura continues to wait... And wait... And she hears Jean talking to Scott... But well... yet again... It's time for the clawed girl to try and 'pounce' so to speak! Splash! Into the water, Kurt drops Bobby before teleporting out again (just to be sure Bobby's not clinging!), and he lands on the shore once again in his tripod stance, his head hanging for a moment, his tail curling around. His shoulders rise in a deep breath, and lifting his head, the glowing yellow eyes narrow as he checks the flight of the snitch. He's not going to catch it by trying to predict its moves, no.. so what's the bamfer to do? Kurt springs into the air again, and is gone in that crack of brimstone, and begins to appear in different spots literally randomly, and should he gain traction and near the thing? Of course he'll reach to grab it. SPLASH! Bobby surfaces after a few moments, sputtering. "Oh, it's on, Kurt!" he calls with a laugh, starting to swim back to shore. He's leaving a trail of ice floating in the water as he goes of course. "Laura," Jean says to Scott. "If only because she takes it far more seriously than the rest of us." Which isn't unexpected. It's a pick-up game, regardless, and with Kurt's abduction and summary dunking of Bobby, it's now very much a one-on-one between Jean and Laura. And, frankly, Laura's got the edge because Jean's focus is split. Thus, as the girl pounces, the single-winged ice ball shatters and Jean's telekinetic control over it evaporates as the pieces drop in a slushy mess. "Nice," she says again, smiling to Laura. "Way to go, Laura." Scott smiles as Laura takes over the game. If he had a bit to do with the diversion of Jean's focus, then he takes some sort of satisfaction in that. Like a high school kid, or an older brother. People never really grow up. "So, we gonna talk about before, or should we just pretend it didn't happen?" he asks ominously. It's not quite what it sounds like. And with a nod at Jean as she lands, the ice ball shattering into pieces roughly around the same time. But there is no smile. No look of happiness. Heck, no emotion visible from Laura as that happens. Instead, there's just a glance at Bobby and Kurt before the clawed girl shakes her head. "Good game is though sort of muttered in the direction of Scott and Jean though." Falling to the ground and landing easily, if not a little wearily, Kurt's head shakes at Bobby's challenge. "I cannot, mein freund.." and his tones echo the fatigue. He's still in good spirits, just.. close to wiped is all. "When we both are up to it, ja?" That bit is given with a meaningful stress to his friend, his brows rising. Kurt is crouching again, his comfortable position, and as Laura gets it? The blue bamfer offers his cheer to Jean's congratulatory praise. "Well done, Laura." Scott's words, however, gains the man a look.. and he cants his head, brows rising. "I.. ja.. I should go look for TJ.." Bobby gets up onto shore and starts to freeze-dry off, shaking ice crystals off himself. Keen eyes might notice that ice has started creeping up his neck under the collar of his shirt. He's about to start a snow-wave Kurt's way when the bamfer's stressed words make him pause. His smile fades and he nods. "Good job, Laura," he adds to the others. "Ice cream's on me next time we're in the city," he offers. Not that he doesn't buy the kids ice cream anyway. He joins Kurt in -look-ing at Scott at those words and nods. "I' "I'll come with you, Kurt," Bobby offers. "I'll meet you in your office later, Jean, okay?" Jean's smile vanishes for a moment. Scott's simply lucky that the telepath can detect that he's still in reasonably good humour. Thus, her smile returns to her face -- though, okay, it loses some of it's spontaneity. ~ Not here, no. ~ She sends the thought to him privately. Because, seriously, if he wants to have it out with her, she's not doing it in public. Not happening. And not right now, either. Oh, we can pretend whatever you like," she says to him, keeping it light, and perhaps even a trifle saucy. Nonetheless, what tension she'd managed to let go over the last half hour returns somewhat and she holds up a hand while her tablet floats up into it. "Yeah, definitely, Bobby," she says, now, perhaps noting the creeping of ice up the edge of his collar. To him, a private thought as well. ~ Or, perhaps Medlab? ~ Her eyes dart around to the others. "But, seriously, you guys don't need to run away." Because, damned if she's going to let a moment's poor timing ruin her game. "What to set up for a rematch?" She smiles to Kurt. "I bet I can call TJ for you..." Scott nods to Jean and then turns to regard the others, "Yeah, guys. You all quit when I show up? Did I eat onions for lunch, or is that just the new status quo?" Scott smiles, but then fades a little bit as he stops to think that it might in fact be the truth. Misery does tend to follow him wherever he goes over the last few months. "You never buy me ice cream," comes as a mock petulant complaint rising in the air in an attempt to cut any possible tension. Those yellow eyes flicker towards Jean, lingering there a moment before he exhales and settles himself onto the ground. His feet are flat on the ground, and he pulls his knees up in order to wrap his tail around his legs easier. "TJ would have a ball with this. Und, I think it would be good training for her.." For her newly acquired bamfing. Ever a teacher, even if he's a new father. Again. Kurt shifts his attention towards Scott, his brows rising, his tones still light. "If that is your hello, mein freund, how is it you ask a girl to dinner? Or the movies?" With a nod towards Bobby and Kurt, there is a slight, "Thank you." from the clawed girl. But well... Right now she is sort of unsure what to do. heck, as she looks at the adults, she shakes her head. Her impulse says to go, but apparently Scott doesn't want people to leave, thus well... She pauses. before finally she lets her gaze drift over towards Jean. "Who is TJ?" "Because you complain I buy bad ice cream," Bobby sticks his tongue out at Kurt, referencing their taste in beer. He pauses mid-step when Jean's voice reaches him telepathically. The icy mutant looks over and gives her a nod. That's probably for the best considering the situation. He laughs a bit when Kurt asks Scott about that. "Yeah, how?" he asks with a grin. When Laura speaks up, Bobby grins again. "A girl that looks like Kurt. She's pretty cool." Jean smiles to Bobby, now. "What do you think, Iceman? Want to set up a couple of goal hoops and try a scrimmage?" The 'ball', of course, might be a little chilly, but that's okay. It'll convince (most) people not to hang onto it any longer than necessary. "Scott and Kurt vs. Laura and Bobby? I'll run the snitch?" Or, of course, they could just make it a free-for-all and damn the snitch. "House rules." Scott tilts his head towards Kurt, "You're really going to pull that stuff after what happened a few months ago? Really? You can't just win, you gotta rub it in." He shakes his head, grinning and chuckling, before turning to Bobby. "What makes you think I need to ask, Drake?" He looks over to Jean, "I'm not really sure how to play, but I'd be happy to learn. How about Laura and I versus Kurt and Bobby?" And at that suggestion from Jean, Laura casts a glance at Kurt, as if silently asking 'Do you feel up for this?' before she shrugs. After all, he did look pretty beat after the last game ended. All though at Bobby's comment regarding TJ, the clawed girl blinks, and frowns. "She his sister? Clone? Mother?" Yeah, she just had to ask that. Then though, to Scott, she grins and says, "How about just you versus Bobby?" "Win?" Kurt looks confused for a moment before his tail waves in the air. "I am .." and the German pauses to find the correct word before it comes, "..bushed." And he sounds it. "I thought the school doubled as an Old age home for wayward mutants?" Laura's question regarding who TJ is certainly does deserve some clarification for the answer offered by Bobby. "She is my... daughter from another dimension. Und.. the one that was here last summer is not the one who is here now.. so while you may recognize her," and he looks to Bobby, "She may not recognize you, or somesuch." Slowly, the blue elf gains his feet, and stretches, a whole body action, and he nods to Laura. "You won't be able to mistake her for anyone but. Tail, three fingers, lovely yellow eyes, und pointed ears. Blue fuzz." "History, Summers," Bobby counters. He blinks at Kurt and then smiles. "So you're saying I get another shot at a first impression? Cool. Last one was weird...midnight fridge raid," he laughs. He arches a brow at the statement from Laura and glances to Jean. A hand is lifted to start making those hoops when Bobby pauses. The ice is creeping a little higher up his neck and reaching his chin. Cursing softly under his breath, he quickly covers himself in ice armor to try to hide it. "Sorry I can't stick around for the game. I was just coming down to check on something before an appointment," he covers quickly, forming the ice hoops for Jean and making a few iceballs for her to Snitch-ify. "Rules?" Jean says, looking to Scott. She laughs now. "Think Mutant Ball. There are no rules, other than catch the floating ball before the other team does." And expect her to pull some dirty tricks with it. But she nods, nonetheless. "But, sure. Team up with Laura. I'm sure Kurt and Bobby can hold their own." Even if it means Kurt can't bamf. The elf does look like his tail is dragging now, which, given the events of the last 48 hours, isn't such a surprise. At the end of the day, she doesn't really care who teams with whom. Hell, they could all gang up together against one person, for all she cares. It's all in good fun. At least, it is until Bobby starts ice over. She frowns. She sees that ice creep as Bobby uses his abilities. ~ Bobby? Medlab. Now. ~ She'll join him. "You know what?" she says to the others, now. "Let's raincheck this. There's something I really need to take a look at..." And Iceman's it. Category:Log